Discussion utilisateur:Mr. Katana
TSR À lah lah tu suis rien toi x) Non je déconne c'ets tout nouveau, viens sur le tchat que je t'explique [[User:Flo121297|'Flo']]Rollback[[User talk:Flo121297|'121297']] mai 1, 2015 à 14:53 (UTC) Re Ca marche, bon boulot mec ! mai 1, 2015 à 14:58 (UTC) RE : Yop ! Je viens de faire le menage niveau image si ya du nouveau tu me tiens au courant ^^ PS : Je hais ta page de discussion et sa musique qui me fait buger mdr (sinon tu crois que c'est prudent de laisser ton fb dans tes preferences ? :P) mai 2, 2015 à 20:13 (UTC) Re : Mise à jour du modèle "Wanted" Ok, merci^^. Au fait, j'y pense, faudrait pas faire un compte rendu sur le topic ? :/ C'est bon, laisse, je suis entrain de le faire :D Espèce de sale flèmard é_é C'est bon, j'ai fini^^ Montages Coucou Chintoc^^ J'ai eu le courage de lire ton profil jusqu'au bout Eh ouais, ch'crois que je suis la seule personne qui a réussi à le faire; trop fort é_é!. Bref, je voulais te dire que tu m'a fais pété des barres quand j'ai lu tes montages XDDDDD, ça m'a tué^^. En tout cas, GG (y) J'ai vu ça XDDD, mais quand même, ça m'a prit au moins une heure à le lire^^. En tout cas, il est super, bon boulot! Elle pue la musique sur ta page de discu é_è Pages Coucou Chintoc, c'est encore ton roux préféré (c:). Bref ,je voulais te demander si tu me laisserai un peu m'inspirer de ta page utilisateur (pas celle d'OPE hein, mais celle que tu utilise sur les autres wikias^^) pour faire la mienne, car à vrai dire, j'ai pas trop d'idée XDDD. Voili-Voilou, A+^^ User:Gol D Shanks/Test C'est bon, j'ai fini. Au fait, j'ai juste repris ton idée de mettre mes wikis principaux dans une barre et la barre principale que j'ai légèrement changée^^)C'est bon dis le si tu trouve que ça fait trop plagié, je pourrai toujours changé quelques trucs :p? Chapitres 784 et 785 Yosh Oui vas y, désole pour la réponse tardive mon PC a rendu l'âme j'en aurais un nouveau samedi. mai 7, 2015 à 18:49 (UTC) Beta Beta no Mi Bonjour Zoro, j aimerai que tu me rendes un petit service. Sur la page "beta beta no mi", tu pourrais remplacer "Technique inconnue" par "Technique sans nom" stp merci 85.68.170.157 Je te remercie 85.68.170.157 Ito Ito no Mi Salut Zoro j ai un service a te demander. Sur la page "ito ito no mi", une technique s appelle Itonoki, '''tu pourrais le remplacer par Athlete stp (car Itonoki n est pas le bon nom) merci :) 85.68.170.157 Merci beaucoup :) 85.68.170.157 Salut Zoro. J ai un service a te demander. Sur la page "ito ito no mi", peux tu mettre dans la galerie (à Manga) les images de "Break White", "Athlete", "Offwhite" et "Pillow White" stp. Et aussi mettre ces techniques suivantes : *Offwhite (盾白糸(オフホワイト), Ofuhowaito , signifie littéralement : Bouclier de Fils Blancs) Doflamingo crée deux larges masses de fils du sol proche de lui pour se protéger des attaques ennemies. Utilisé pour contre le '''"Gomu Gomu No Double Culverin Cannon". *'Pillow White (大波白糸(ビローホワイト), ''Birō Howaito '', signifie littéralement : Oreiller de Fils Blancs) '''Doflamingo transforme tout les immeubles en fils avant de les envoyer vers son adversaire. Utilisé contre Luffy. Merci 85.68.170.157 Merci Zoro mais pour les images dans la galerie (Manga) t as oublié la technique "Athlete" (voir scan 784 page 15, c est marqué "Hamstring" mais le nom véritable est "Athlete" voila ;) 85.68.170.157 Y a pas de quoi ^^ 85.68.170.157 10 000 Modifs !!! Hello Victime(c:). Je voulais juste te dire GG pour tes 10 000 modifs!! Tomes: Marchandises Salut Chin. Si les tomes sont considérés comme "marchandises", il faut ajouter la catégorie "marchandises" à toutes les pages tomes, n'est ce pas ? C'est bon, laisse, je m'en occupe^^ Nan mais je le savais , t'es qu'un flemmard t'façon (c:) "Le Roux inutile à seulement 6K de modifs" ne fait pas 10 000 modifs inutiles pour ajouter un minucule truc qu'il va de toute façon être révoqué. De plus, moi, je m'applique dans mes modifs, pas comme certaines personnes de ma connaissance Tu te sens visé par la dernière phrase ? C'est normal, elle t'es destinée (c:) Sale Vantard (c:). J'imagine que même en te montrant ma fabuleuse page de contribution, tu continuera à penser que t'es le meilleur (c:). Mais bon, faudra bien qu'un jour, tu te rende à l'évidence que je suis ton supèrieur (c:). J'ai déja vu ta page de contributionElle pue d'ailleurs, y'a même pas tes modifs en nombre d'octets é_è (c:). Peut être qu'un jour, tu comprendra que si tu veut aller loin sur ce wikia et pas te retrouver au rang de moins-que-rien, tu te décidera à m'aduler comme il se doit (c:) Tu sais très bien comment je le suis devenu (c:) En étant honnête, en faisant plein de bonnes modifs (et en plaisant à Séo é_è)Et, surtout, en étant Roux B) B) B). Aufait, j'ai vu la modif que tu m'a rajouté dans la liste de tes surnoms. Mais, malheureusement pour toi, celui que tu m'a donné ne me convient pas (c:); Je te laisse exactement 24H pour me trouver un surnom plus adapté à ma beauté, à mon élégance, à ma supèriorité, à ma modestie et, surtout, à mon rouxisme (._.). Si tu ne le fait pas, la colère de Gol D Shanks s'abattra sur toi é_è J'ai pas comprit l'origine de mon nouveau surnom (pense) Ah ouais, XDD, j'avais pas pigé :). Sinon, en plus d'être une victime d'être nul, tu es une feignasseMême si tous le monde le sait déja depuis pas mal de temps (c:) Ok, je vais m'en occuper rien que pour te prouver que je suis un roux courageux et pas un chomeur SSJ MDRRR, espèce de sale petit chenapan (c:). Bref, je renoncerais pas à me faire engager par Seo pour t'éduquer (c:)En y réfléchissant, c'est bizarre qu'elle n'est pas voulue m'engager, c'est la première fois que mon charme légendaire de roux me fait défaut (pense). Aussi, vu que t'es un sale gosse, je demanderai salaire triple *_*D'ailleurs, avec un petit diable comme toi, je fais me faire plein de fric, c'est sur *_*. en tout cas ,quand tu te casse du wiki, je veux une dédicace spéciale qui soit à la hauteur de toutes mes qualités cités dans le message précédent (c:) Pages Salut Zoro j ai un service a te demander. Dans l'Organisation de Cesar Clown et Cesar Clown/Personnalité et Relations, peux tu mettre à Vergo = décédé à Mone = décédée à Smiley = décédé à ancien équipage Barbe brune = anciennement à unité patrouille centaure = anciennement à Law = anciennement Merci 85.68.170.157 Bonjour Zoro, j ai un service a te demander. Peux tu faire la mise en page (image,etc) sur le Fruit d'Epoida stp merci :) 194.199.224.90 bonjour , tu as mis pour damask qu'il revient mais on ne le voit pas Fanmanga (discussion) mai 15, 2015 à 09:12 (UTC) si tu as raison un moment on voit une personne avec un masque mais il a un bouclier , mais on n'a cas laisser pour le moments Fanmanga (discussion) mai 15, 2015 à 09:18 (UTC) Modifs' Tomes Salut papa ^^ ! Dsl de te déranger pour ça, mais je pense que ce serais bien pour toutes les pages tomes de mettre la partie "Couverture", qui est que sur les dernière page tome (ex: Tome 74, Tome 73...). Je veux bien m'en occuper seul si tu veux bien, je pense que cela donnerais plus d'informations pour les visiteurs de ce site, et pour nous mêmes contributeurs :p Bon voilà, c'est juste une idée comme ça :) Merci et @++ Ps : Comment tu trouves le nouveau scan 786 ? :D Et aussi gg pour ta page de discussion, elle est très classe *o* Ok tkt ^^ ! Ha oui peut être, j'avais oublié x), bon je vais bien voir ce qu'il va dire. Pour le scan, moi aussi franchement j'était sur que Doffy allais se relever, et si le combat aurait été fini, j'aurais été très déçu ^^. Cela annonce du piment pour la suite ! :D Oui c'est vrai qu'elle est classe la dernière page *o* Merci et @++, je vais en parler à ProfeShanks ^^. Je vais faire un C/C pour aller plus vite :) Re ^^ ! Il m'a répondu et il veut bien que je le fasse, bon aller, HOP je commence ! x) Byye ^^ Re: Images à supprimer Yo Victime de pacotille ! Pas de problème, je m'en charge, merci de m'avoir avertit Modifs Yo ma Victime préférée (c:) Je voulais juste te féliciter pour tes dernières modifs, c'est vraiment exellent. GG! Ah ouais, j'ai vu que t'étais un peu contre le fait que Luffy300 fasse le trucs des couvertures. J'ai cependant accepté car cette section existait déja sur pas mal de pages tomes, et que si il les rédige bien, ça sera dans tous les cas un + pour le wikia^^ Je sais, mais étant donné ta flmardise, ça me choque de te voir faire des modifs comme ça (c:). Pour les images, c'est bon, elles sont supprimée. Au passage, merci d'avoir rectifié l'intro de ma page de discu ^_^ XDDD, je vois que la modestie n'est pas ton fort (c:) Bon, a moi non plus, mais bon, passons mdrrr Je t'apprendrai à respecter tes supèrieurs moi (c:). Sinon, c'est normal qu'il y a pas de "bâton" qui sépare la section "manga" et la section "Autres" dans ta barre de navi de ton profil ? (pense)Je sais, je suis pointillleux, et c'est justement une des nombreuses qualités qui font de moi le génie que je suis B) Ah ok XDDDD, en tout cas, ce petit détail n'échappe pas à mon oeuil de roux B)Ne me remercie pas, c'est mon côté un peu "paternel", j'aime aider les victimes en détresses et encore plus les kicker sur le tchat (c:)! En tout cas, les roux ont déja des qualités naturelles, telles que la beauté, leur rouxisme, l'élégance, la droiture, leur imagination, leurs clashs et surtout, la modestie B) Et encore, j'en passe, j'ai pas envie de remplir ta page de discu avec un seul message (c:). Bref, je règlerai mes comptes avec toi demain sur le tchat, la, je dois y aller Prépare tes clashs à l'avance, ça va faire mal (c:) Re: Kyros Yo Chin! Si, j'ai consulté et Kyros utilisait bien un fusil lorsqu'il était sous sa forme de jouet, laisse cette catégorie :p (P.S: J'ai enlevé le truc "administrateur" et j'ai rajouté deux couronnes à ma signature, tu trouve que ça fait mieux ou pas ? (pense)) Cate Je renomme du coup ? PS : Tu as un site pour lire GTO Shonan 14 Days ? ♦ CrocoboyMr0 ☻ Discussion ♦ mai 17, 2015 à 10:34 (UTC) Ok ok ^^ Sinon pour le telechargement tu sais que ca ne le fera pas avec ma co donc renseignes autant que tu peux Shanks car il s'occupe de la creation des pages tu peux aussi nous aider ^^ ♦ CrocoboyMr0 ☻ Discussion ♦ mai 17, 2015 à 10:41 (UTC) Je parlais du wiki GTO ^^ Pitie m'envoi pas des choses a telecharger ma co ne le supporterait pas x) ♦ CrocoboyMr0 ☻ Discussion ♦ mai 17, 2015 à 10:51 (UTC) Barre Yo j'ai rien compris a ton truc dis moi plus en detail ^^ ♦ CrocoboyMr0 ☻ Discussion ♦ mai 18, 2015 à 18:11 (UTC) Et oui ! MDRR remercions Facebook pour cette info HYPER IMPORTANTE que tu allais oublier surtout c: Sinon, merci merci fils :3 PS: Oh mais j'en suis très touchée alors mdr c: ♥[[Utilisateur:Seoyeon|'Seo']]❀[[Discussion utilisateur:Seoyeon|'Yeon']]♥ mai 18, 2015 à 20:24 (UTC) Traduction Bonjour, J'ai corrigé ton texte. Cordialement, Nakama-Verger (discussion) mai 20, 2015 à 09:06 (UTC) Hi ! My name is Zoro-chin, contributor on this Wikia. I joined my first Wiki, the one piece Encyclopédie, on May 2014. Since, I contribute on various Wikis, I’m acting as different functions on each of them, and do my best to help new contributors. If you have private matters/questions to ask me, please feel free and ask your questions on my talk page on this Wiki or on another where I am. My other Wikis I am acting as various roles/functions on the following Wikis: On the Wiki Zoro-chin Création: Founder. On the Wiki One Piece Encyclopédie: Rollback and threadmoderator. On the Wiki Baroque Works: Bureaucrat. On the Wiki Shingeki No Kyojin: Administrator. On le Wiki du CCCW: Graduate of the spinneret/sector developer. On the Wiki Akame ga Kill: I sometimes look for infomations, but I'm not contributor. On The French Wiki Akame ga Kill: Bureaucrat. For more informations, you can go here. Yo Chintoc! Alors, je vois que tu a écouté mon conseil pour la traduction anglaise de ta page de profil (c:). De toute façon, comme on dit, Voila, ne me remercie pas, c'est naturel, je suis d'une générosité sans limite B) Page Sabo Salut Zoro j ai un service a te demander. Sur la page de "Sabo", tu pourrais mettre : '''Moeru Ryusoken: Kaen Ryuo' (燃える竜爪拳“火炎”竜王 ''Moeru Ryūsōken: Kaen Ryūō, ''traduit par : Poings de Flammes du Dragon: Flammes du Roi Dragon): Après avoir formé ses "griffes" et l'avoir combiné avec le pouvoir du Mera Mera no Mi et frappe violemment son ennemi en l'envoyant valse avec un éclat de feu. Merci 194.199.224.107 mai 22, 2015 à 07:36 (UTC) ça va merci 194.199.224.107 mai 26, 2015 à 14:14 (UTC) Re: Suppression d'images C'est bon, j'ai supprimée les images, merci de m'avoir prévenu^^ Mr. Katana ? On se fou de moi ? Oy ! Chin ! Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ce bordel ? Tu es rendu mr. katana ? Pourtant, on aimais tant ton nom :( Mais c'est quoi cette mode de changer de nom ces temps-ci ? ;( Emperor Jarjarkine (talk) mai 27, 2015 à 00:12 (UTC) CCCCCCCCHHHHHHHHHIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNNN! C'est quoi que ton nouveau pseudo ??!!! Il est nul, je préférais l'ancien (T_T) Bah, de toute façon, ça change rien parce que je t'appellerai toujours par le même surnom "Victime"(c:) *Ouais bien envoyé ! Nous on t'appellera toujours Zoro ou Chin, ou, faiblar ou tétard (c:)Emperor Jarjarkine (talk) mai 27, 2015 à 12:36 (UTC) Re: Pseudo Mais non, t'as pas été con pour une fois (c:). T'inquiète pas, quelques sois ton pseudo, tu sera toujours ma petite victime adorée onionD Images sur page chapitre Yosh ! C'est toi qui fait les resumes des chap en fait non ? Juste pour te dire que la mise des images sur les pages scans est inutile ^^ ♦ CrocoboyMr0 ☻ Discussion ♦ mai 28, 2015 à 14:36 (UTC) Peut etre mais c'est vraiment inutile dans le sens ou il y a un lien pour le scan juste sur la page et le deuxieme probleme qui en est pas un de moindre est aussi des problemes avec les Editeurs, aujourd'hui niveau One Piece on est les mieux referencer, quand tu ecris Chapitre tel tel tu tombes sur la page de nos chapitres et si il y a des images on risque d'avoir des problemes.^^ ♦ CrocoboyMr0 ☻ Discussion ♦ mai 28, 2015 à 15:28 (UTC) Peut etre mais c'est vraiment inutile dans le sens ou il y a un lien pour le scan juste sur la page et le deuxieme probleme qui en est pas un de moindre est aussi des problemes avec les Editeurs, aujourd'hui niveau One Piece on est les mieux referencer, quand tu ecris Chapitre tel tel tu tombes sur la page de nos chapitres et si il y a des images on risque d'avoir des problemes.^^ ♦ CrocoboyMr0 ☻ Discussion ♦ mai 28, 2015 à 15:31 (UTC)